


No Parallels

by Fitzfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzfire/pseuds/Fitzfire
Summary: It's Eren's High School Graduation.





	No Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Where my high school seniors at.

Eren reached out.

His cap disappeared into the sky, losing itself in the tempest of green above their heads. The girl next to him let out a whoop of laughter, voice rising high above the din. He could pick out other voices, but they were indistinct and faded into one another.

The sea of caps descended back to earth and one, no, two hit Eren on their way down. Neither of them were his, he knew because he leaned down and checked the name written in the inside of the cap. Ackerman and Arlert. They weren’t names he recognized and he didn’t take more than a moment to wonder what kind of people they might have been. It wasn’t as if they were the same person since they’d last worn it. None of them were.

Eren laughed, shoving one cap on his head. Then he turned to the idiot next to him and pushed the second into his arms. The taller guy, Jean maybe, grinned. They shouted together into the chaos.

Historia waved from the podium, gold chords swinging in the air. Some of them were standing on chairs, swaying and stumbling. A couple were pushing through the lines, not interested in returning back to fieldhouse in an orderly fashion.

And what was Principle Riess going to do? They had their diplomas. They’d made their preparations for the next chapter in life, whether that be college, technical school, joining the workforce, joining the military, a year off.

It didn’t matter.

They were free.


End file.
